Loves Me, Loves Me Not...
A Hunger Games Story. '''Chapter 1: I guess you wan''na know where I am... So I guess you want to know where I am... Maybe we should start with a basic thing. Like HI! I'm Violet (Pronounce Vee - You - Lay) (I hate it when people say it as Veye - Oh - Let like the flower) I am 16. I come from District 12. I have / had 2 sisters called Katniss and Primrose. I'm having the time of my life! Next we should go for the flashback. Let’s start with last year when my sister died. It was during the 73rd annual Hunger Games. She and Gale (Hawthorne) were reaped together and since they were 18 it was their last chance. They died together of blood poisoning when the Victor (Orla Gimanchi of District 6) slit their legs and dripped poison into the wound. She then escaped and won because Katniss and Gale had no means of saving themselves. Its a few months after that incident that my next tale begins. "Finally! Thought the princess had left the castle for good!" laughed David as him and Gareth ran over to hoist me on their shoulders 3 seconds after I had crept through the fence. David and Gareth Mellark assisted me in hunting. I think it's because they hated the smell of the bakery. "Haven't lost any limbs yet Princess?" Gareth joked retrieving his knife from the trunk of my maple tree. David and me followed him over to fetch our weapons and then headed into the depths of the forest. I breathed in the husky scent and sighed. This is the only place I will ever belong. For hours we hunted and I returned home with seven skinned rabbits and three squirrels; a personal record. Waiting outside for me were my two best friends Twinkle Undersee (Katniss's friend Madge's sister) and Charlotte Flounder (another one who hunts for food). "Seven rabbits and three squirrels you're in for a feast tonight!" Charlotte sighed enviously. She lived on the bench outside Twinkle's house. "Well join us then and you Twink. How about some rabbit steaks we can save some for another time and freeze the squirrel for next week?" "Sounds good." It was Prim; she had emerged from her bedroom. Prim spent all day in there, mourning Katniss and trying to bring mum to her senses. I too cried for Katniss but I soon learned we would be following her if we didn't get food. So I used what knowledge I had of shooting and took up Katniss's job; with the help of my bakers boys. David and Gareth hated their home and practically leaped at the chance to accompany me. Their brother Peeta, who was my age, however decided he would rather ice cakes, something the boys mocked him for ruthlessly. Later that evening, we feasted. My next adventure is something that led me to being here. It was the day of the reaping. 1 year. Since Katniss left. Prim had woken up sobbing for the fear she would be reaped. "Ssssh... Ssssh little duck tuck in that tail, go fetch us some water in the old wooden pale, and when you return we'll drink all night, you'll forget all your fears they'll all take flight." I sang as I held her in my arms. "It's your first year they won't pick you..." I whispered soothingly. "Tell you what? Let’s go down to the bakery. I finally have enough money to buy you one of those fancy cakes." Prim grinned joyfully at this; she had a wonderful smile as radiant as the sun. And take her to the bakery I did. Her cake was medium sized and had a big vanilla swirl of icing on top. It was littered with pink flowers made of sugar. At 2 o' clock we walked slowly towards the city circle. I had braided Prim's hair beautifully and picked out a stunning outfit to bring out her eyes. "Violet?" she asked "How many times has your name been in the ball?" "Only 32. That's three less than your sister." I replied "What if they pick me?" "They won't" And with that I released her hand, headed over to the 16 year olds queue and had my arm pricked. As I took my place in the crowd I saw Gareth glancing at me making a real effort to smile bravely. It was his last year. David was looking worriedly between me and Gareth hoping like hell it wouldn't be us. After a few minutes Effie Trinket took to the stage. She had dark pink hair in curls all spray canned to the top of her head. It rivaled my plain mousey hair in terms of eccentricity. She reminded us of the dark days as usual and crossed to the reaping ball announcing, "Ladies first!" with a little too much enthusiasm. As if we were accepting an award. She cleared her throat and spoke clearly into the microphone, "Primrose Everdeen." Prim had that gaunt look on her face as if she was battling a ghost. Nervously she stepped forward as I rushed to the pathway; cutting through the girls like they were blades of grass. When I reached a clear walkway I began to sprint forward. Prim was at the foot of the steps. I could feel the guards restraining me. At that moment I felt such a surge of sisterly love, the knowing that I couldn't just allow Prim to follow the same fate as Katniss, that I did the only thing I could to save her. "Prim! No Prim! I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" I screamed shaking the guards off me. I saw Prim running towards me tears streaming down her rosy cheeks. I had a brief three seconds to whisper my apologies and tell her I loved her before I felt someone pull her off me. The sounds of her screams resounded in my ears. Sharply I turned round to see Gareth holding Prim over his shoulder. I mouthed 'Thank you' and began to saunter up to the stage. Effie was beckoning me with passion. A hasty wave of her fingers more like. I took to the center of the stage. "What's your name darling?" she asked, sickly sweet notes in her voice. "Violet Everdeen." I answered shakily, scanning the crowd for a glimpse of Prim. She was standing sobbing into mums chest. Gareth and David looking pale as paper beside them, consoling them. I couldn't thank those two boys enough. "If I'm correct your sister Katniss Everdeen was tribute last year. We seem to have a theme!" Effie smiled in a way that made me want to slap her. If I rush through the next few days, the boy tribute was Peeta Mellark. Much to Gareth and David's new-found shock both their younger brother and their best friend were going to be fighting to the death. We went to the Capitol on a train, I was waxed and pampered til my skin was red raw. We looked stunning on fire at the opening ceremony. (I got the new stylist Cinna who has a passion for being the best. "I'm here to help you make an impression." he said) I put up with three days of training with the other tributes, Haymitch our mentor insisted we stick together and steer clear of our strengths. (No archery boo hoo) however I discovered I'm not half bad at lifting weights and Peeta's fab at camouflage. We did our interviews, where I probably should go into more detail so... During my interview I had a bad case of butterflies... "Am I right in saying that your sister Katniss was here last year?" Caesar Flickerman asked cautiously, taking extreme care not to hurt my feelings. "Yeah, yeah she was." I whispered, deciding this was a good chance to earn sympathy and wiped my eyes with the sleeve of my black cardigan. The audience oohed and aaahed softly and I knew it was working though the tears that began to flow were not fake. "So, what do you like the most about the Capitol?" he diverted, I was glad at this. From then on I decided if I played to their arrogance I would win more sponsors. "Everything!" I cried with joy, "I mean the clothes and the fashion are amazing I am sooooo envious of lots of you in the audience. Your dresses!" I lied smoothly. I was on a winning streak here. At the end of my interview Caesar demanded I twirl for the crowd. Lifting my arms the bottom of my sparkling orange dress licked at my ankles like flames. "Give it up for Violet Everdeen the girl on fire!" Caesar shouted. I had earned that nickname after our costumes in the opening ceremony. Then I watched Peeta's interview and after he announced his love for me I stormed on stage and punched him. This resulted in the guards escorting me back to my room with great speed and brute strength. Haymitch had a real rant at me for that. "You're about as romantic as a dead slug!" He cried angrily. "Yes but on the upside she played to the people’s arrogance, complimenting them on their outfits and that was a nice touch about her sister."Effie retorted defensively. But anyway we went into the arena and I grabbed an orange rucksack and a sheet of plastic from the Cornucopia, fled to the forest. Was pursued by fire balls that set the forest alight. Cleaned myself off and got chased up a tree by the Careers. And that's where I am now. "Glimmer! G-L-I-M-M-E-R!" I shouted dropping a stone on her head for every letter. "Marvel! M-A-R-V-E-L!" I announced, copying my actions and dropping stones I had gathered from the lake. "Clove! C-L-O-V-E!" They were beginning to grow frustrated now. I on the other hand have been having a lot of fun. Who cares if I am drawing attention to myself. "Peeta! P-E-E-T-A!" Now they are really peeved off. Peeta joined the Careers and I shall never know why... "Cato! C-A-T-O!" I finished, releasing the last of my stones onto his head. They began to throw daggers and knives at me but I dodged each one and when they were done I clambered up to the next branch I pointed at each one and made them tell me who threw it. Marvel is excellent that was the only one that almost hit me. I am glad they decided to wait me out til morning. By the end of the night I had snuggled down into my acquired sleeping bag. Tucked my rucksack into the bottom of it, so it won't fall out, and attached myself to the tree by using my belt. Gradually, I drifted off as I watched the faces of the dead tributes flash in the sky. One day down and I'm still alive. That's a start. Chapter 2 pending.